hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Idea Curse
Say one day you get a great idea, or you're always getting them. It's a fantastic idea and you have a great idea of what you'd do with it, but there's a problem. You didn't finish the last idea you got. Or the one before that. And even the one before that. The cycle continues on. Congrats! This Curse has come to ruin your day. Much more to come. History This Curse first came around during July 2013 when Shiny and Turtle were discussing what Curse the drawing of Pixiv Curse would become. See "Pixiv Curse" for more. Appearance Idea is young looking for his age to the point where one could say he is baby-faced. He hates being called a kid or baby and often angrily reacts to the name. His appearance is similar to the fictional Pixiv Curse, though his hair and face resemble his mischievousness and days as a troublemaker. Personality Idea is a mischievous and strong willed Curse. Quick witted, snarky, and sly, he's always thinking of story ideas and tricks he can do on others. Always overloaded with ideas, he is often indecisive about them and rarely completes them. Executing these ideas is something he is poor at and often begrudgingly relies on others to put them into action for him. He is easily amused by his and others' ideas, tending to giggle at the thought of even the dumbest ideas. To him, ideas are ideas and no matter how simple, complex, or irregular they are, Idea appreciates them. When speaking with others, Idea tends to be rather distant in communication. When he initiates conversation with others, it is often in a condescending manner. He is often disinterested in what others have to say, especially when the topic turns to other people. Gossip is something he greatly detests and frequently goes out of his way to tell the person the gossip involves about it. Though he is aware that doing such could cause much more drama down the line, he'd rather get things done and over with as soon as possible and considers it cowardly to hide feelings from others. As such, he is often ruthlessly blunt with others. Despite his generally distant personality, Idea is often very passionate about the things -and people- he enjoys, being incredibly loyal and protective to them. This curse is smug and believes that he is a genius beyond comparison. In reality, he only has an overall modest intelligence and dislikes admitting when he is wrong. He is skilled in prediction and rather genre savvy, easily noticing patterns in fiction and reality. If he wants something enough, he'll try to get it, no matter what it takes. This occasionally leads him to do morally ambiguous deeds, especially thievery and manipulation. He knows he can often obtain what he wants through hard work, but he generally prefers to get things done and over with so he can enjoy it. Interest-wise, Idea gets easily excited about monsters and mythology, especially when the two are combined. He has a collection of films, novels, and video games that involve such elements and enjoys discussing them. Fairy tales of knights killing dragons are of particular interest to him, as he keeps a sword and a dragon statue in his room. Likewise to his interest in monsters, Idea also likes large, intimidating animals. He has fond memories of his childhood dog, a black Great Dane which he named "Cerberus". Additionally, he enjoys action and fighting. Idea can get quite intense over fight scenes and weaponry, analyzing every little detail about them. In the same vein, he enjoys physically fighting with others. He loves the adrenaline he receives while doing so and often gets right on his opponent to experience the struggle up close. Because of this, his favourite physical activity is wrestling. Relationships Best Friend/Partner Dream Curse Idea first met Dream when he was a freshman in high school and the latter was in third year university. He had an unfavorable home life, causing him to seek out another place to live. This led to him meeting Dream, who was seeking out a roommate to share an apartment with. Though it wasn't ideal, Idea managed to get approval from Dream by buying his own food, helping take care of Dream's cat, not interrupting him during work, and bringing home free pizza from his job as a deliveryman. Over time the two developed a close friendship. They frequently work together to cause mischief in the mansion, with Idea being the strategist. Idea highly admires Dream's ability to carry out and focus on tasks with ease and often gives a hand in helping with his in inventions. They often geek out together, preferring to speak to each other about ideas and various forms of media they both enjoy. Dream's naivety often amuses Idea, and as such he'll insult him to his face in order to see his reaction. Idea harbors long held deep feelings for him, as he is thankful for being "saved". He often fantasizes about taking their relationship further and even tries to advance on Dream occasionally; however, due to the latter's obliviousness, all attempts have been unsuccessful so far. Friends AU Curse The two became friends through Feels. Dead Thread Curse The two are quite friendly with each other. They met through Dream. Feels Curse Feels and Idea are fairly close friends. Idea finds her joy in spreading misery quite interesting and he often encourages it just to see what happens. He enjoys setting her off, even when he knows she'll do the same to him. Like Feels he strives for gender equality, though he usually describes it as hating everyone equally. They tend to complain about things in general in each other's presence. Rival Writer's Block Curse The two frequently butt heads, Idea participating mostly to show him up. He is often derogatorily called "Deviantart Curse" by Writer. The two met once when they were younger, though Writer has forgotten and Idea remembers very well. Read "Pixiv Curse" for more. Acquaintances Art Block Curse Art and Idea get along decently well. Idea occasionally teases her because of how flustered she gets. They don't know each other very well, but occasionally Idea will ask her to be a sparring partner. He'll also help with her inspiration sometimes, though he usually only does it in front of Writer to anger him. Lurker Curse Poofing Curse Pixiv Curse Pixiv Curse is the origin of Idea Curse's design. When it was suggested that the original design could be used as the base of a different Curse, Idea Curse is what came of it. In-universe, he is a fictional Curse who first appeared in Writer's Block Curse's nightmare about Poof knocking Art Block up and getting married. Pixiv appeared as their child and mostly took after his mother in appearance, barring his aunt Real Life's eyes. In actuality, Writer and Idea had met as children; Pixiv is merely a creation of Writer's subconscious based on Idea's appearance as a child. Category:Personification